


Early Morning Daydreams

by Chill_with_Penguins



Series: Sebaciel Week 2018 (Aug. 7th - Aug. 10) [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Fight Aftermath, M/M, Pancakes, Written for Sebaciel Week 2018, it's literally just light and sweet because cannon is dark enough without me adding to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chill_with_Penguins/pseuds/Chill_with_Penguins
Summary: It's just pancakes. It should not, in any way, shape, or form, be this hard to make what are essentially flat waffles.And yet, at 7:23 on a Sunday morning, Ciel is standing in the middle of the kitchen, scowling at the cookbook a few feet away while batter drips off the ceiling and onto his eyes in thick, steady plops.





	Early Morning Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sebaciel Week 2018, Aug. 8th. The prompt was "domesticity", and this is what my white hole of a mind spewed out.

It's just pancakes. It should not, in any way, shape, or form, be this hard to make what are essentially flat waffles. 

And yet, at 7:23 on a Sunday morning, Ciel is standing in the middle of the kitchen, scowling at the cookbook a few feet away while batter drips off the ceiling and onto his eyes in thick, steady plops. 

"Oh, dear," he hears from behind him, the voice deceptively mild considering the circumstances. He's pretty sure he can feel his teeth gritting away to sand in his mouth where his jaws are grinding together. 

This isn't how today was supposed to go. 

He was supposed to get up earlier than this, have breakfast ready to go before Sebastian even got out of bed, and have everything tidied up with plenty of time to spare. They were going to celebrate their one-year anniversary, maybe walk around the town or ride into the city. 

And then: pancakes. 

If all had gone according to plan--his nice, neat, organized plan that was written out with little boxes to be checked off and everything, and was now sitting at the bottom of the trash, under at least two cartons' worth of egg shells and random goop, because no one on those fancy cooking shows ever bothered to warn him that cracking eggs is goddamn impossible--then none of this would be going on. 

"What happened in here?" Sebastian asks from behind him. Ciel promptly ignores the question, because a) the answer is pretty obvious; his partner is just being a dick as usual, which is fine, and b) if he focuses he might figure out how to set the recipe on fire with the limited amount of supplies around him. 

"Sweetheart. Look at me," Sebastian says, and Ciel huffs, turning around and then he just sort of... melts. Because Sebastian's hair is still messy from sleeping on his side (or, well, as messy as he gets, the irritating little poof of perfection), and just over a year ago, seeing him like this would have shocked Ciel into silence. Because Sebastian is one of those people who takes pride in his appearance, who takes the time to wear the right clothes and styles, not because he's vain but because he's proper. Because seeing him like this, even just a tiny bit disheveled, is proof of how far they've come so quickly. 

"Sorry about the mess," he says, because it's true. He is sorry about the mess. It's just not outweighing his anger at whoever thought flattening breakfast foods. 

"Is this about the fight?" Sebastian asks, and Ciel deflates a little. 

"No. Maybe. I don't know," he mumbles, scowling at the ground. The Fight, which was their first and only big argument. The Fight, which went down over a week ago and ended in stormy silence for a day and a half on both ends. The Fight, which was all about how it's always Sebastian doing everything and Ciel who gets to take it easy. 

Sebastian takes another look around the living room, neatly dodges the next glop of batter (which--what? and how? and seriously, when is he going to start sharing his ninja training program?) and nods decisively. "It's fine. I've seen worse."

"So... you're not mad?"

Sebastian gives him a fond, exasperated look. It's one his probably more familiar with than he should be. "Of course not, you nut. Admittedly, I wish you hadn't managed to get batter inside the smoke detector, because now we'll have to check it and replace it and all that, but I'm not mad. I know this probably didn't go the way you wanted it to, but I'm glad that you did it at all--the thought means a lot to me."

Ciel lets out a little breath, relief that he hadn't known he was waiting for sinking into his muscles. "In that case--could you please explain to me where they went wrong? Because I followed the steps exactly, and nothing turned out the way it was supposed to."

Sebastian's face twists into a light smirk. "How about I make us some more batter and then I teach you how to flip?"

"Deal," Ciel says, a grateful smiles spreading slowly across his face. 

Pancakes are dumb, but Sebastian's not, and he thinks he can live with this. 


End file.
